Nonwoven, filament-reinforced interlinings wherein the reinforcement filaments are laid in the warp direction or in a warp-plus-short-filling or warp-plus-filling direction have been increasingly widely used in the garment industry.
Nonwoven interlinings reinforced with filaments in the warp-plus-filling direction are disclosed in Published European Application No. 119 754. The publication Chemiefasern/Textilindustrie 39, 91, (May 1989), 5124, describes the technology. However, in neither of these publications is there any mention of laminates which consist of a nonwoven padding without a filament reinforcement and with a raw density below 0.025 g/cm.sup.3, or of a filament-reinforced nonwoven with a raw density (without reinforcement) of more than 0.035 g/cm.sup.3.
Especially in the case of warp reinforcement, the improvement of strength and reduction of elongation in one direction increases the range of applications of normal nonwovens.
For example, this feature is important for a waist-band interlining in which high strength and short elongation in the direction of the waist-band are needed. A similar application for interlinings is in the edge of wool coats, where a nonwoven is basically desirable (relatively good bulk combined with light weight), but where the strength in the edge direction in a normal nonwoven is insufficient and a reinforcement with warp filaments makes its use at all possible.
Warp-plus-short-filling and warp-plus-filling reinforcement of a nonwoven are also of interest for other uses.
Padding materials with strength in one direction are of primary interest in the placket area as a placket reinforcement as well as for normal padding in anoraks, winter clothing and the like, but in comparison with ordinary padding materials, such materials are characterized by certain utilitarian advantages.
Basically, in warp and warp-plus-filling as well as in warp-plus-short-filling reinforcement a striking reduction of the bulk of the padding materials is observed, which simultaneously increases their density. This is of no importance for a number of areas of application. Basically, however, this results in two serious disadvantages:
1) Due to the reduction in volume, more fibers are needed in order to produce an equal volume, which results in a significant increase in cost. PA1 2) Thick padding materials cannot be warp-reinforced above 1 cm, because this is not feasible with conventional machines. PA1 1) The stability in the direction of the filament reinforcement is greater than in the case of the use of charmeuse. PA1 2) The fiber migration of an open charmeuse covering is, pursuant to a series of tests which we performed, only partially improved with respect to the covered nonwoven padding, whereas the filament-reinforced nonwoven offers a substantially improved protection because of the fact that no holes are present.